


Lobster Foetus

by boarserk



Series: Lobster Foetus [1]
Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fetus, Lobster, M/M, Multi, foetus, lobsterfoetus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boarserk/pseuds/boarserk
Summary: When Piper Pendncles grows his penduncle, everything changes. A classic coming-of-age story for the ages.
Relationships: CatexDave, HappyHellJoexHappyHellJoan, SatanxChloe
Series: Lobster Foetus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858714





	Lobster Foetus

It was just an average day, but that's when Piper felt it happen- his third penduncle had grown. Piper always felt different, he just didn't know how. But now it was all clear; he was a Wovpag. Ever since he found out his grandfather was king of Spondopolis, and his brother Fircus was a bean, he just knew something didn't add up. And now Piper had the answers. He was now a level FOUR (IIIII) foetus.

When Piper arrived home, he was greeted by his little brother Doot. Then his mother, Cate, entered the room and shouted "Oh my God PIPER! You know have the advantage of THREE (IIII) PENDUNCLES!!!! My party square is vibrating, I am ELEVEN (IIIIII) EXCITED!" And Doot, who was fully fluent in English despite being only THREE (IIII) days old, said "Let's celebrate with a PARTY!!!!" Piper was glowing with pride; he had literally gone fluoro yellow. Just another side effect of being a Wovpag.

Then his father, Dave, entered the room, "PEE-TAH", he said, "We should go to Hell!". Cate agreed, "I'll go grab Fircus". Piper loved their family vacations- to HELL. They always had such fun, until Fircus ended up eventually getting arrested. Like last year, when he and his BESTIE, Pesto the pea (son of Satan), tried to sell their souls to Satin for eternal sexiness. Yeah, Satan didn't agree with that, and maybe it was for the best. And the year before; no, we don't speak about that.

Doot smiled, and Piper turned even more yellow; they couldn't wait to go to hell. Then Fircus, that bean bro, shouted out, "can Pesto and I go to... The ummm... PARK?" Cate and Dave were suspicious, but allowed it. Cate sent a letter to her BESTIE, Chloe (wife of Satan), to tell her that they were coming down for the week. She eagerly awaited a response from her BESTIE down in hell. Then Albert, Chloe son/piece of animal fat, announced he was having a sleepover in the spare bed. Doot and Albert were BESTIES, so Albert slept over a lot. Dave then booked ELEVEN (IIIIII) tickets on the magic white van. It would take them to the train station, where they could go to hell. Then Num, Cate's only daughter, came out of her room to come see what all of the fuss was about.

"Num, we're going to HELL!" Dave said, smiling. Num whooped and did her secret handshake with Piper. Everyone was so super excited to go to hell.


End file.
